


Mario and Luigi: Brothers of the Stars

by Browa123



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Universe Characters will be added as they appear, MLBotS AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: After a terrifying enemy attacks and kidnaps Peach once again, Mario and Luigi must team up and stop the fiend before they destroy the entire universe! Can their new set of unlikely allies help stop this?





	1. Surf, Sand and First Universers

The night of the Star Festival this year was…eventful.  
  
First of all, one of the biggest threats known to ancient mushroom kingdom history, the First Universers, had attacked for the first time in one thousand years. The terrible beings from a universe long ago that didn’t belong here, were outlawed in most kingdoms of the Mushroom World, because of how dangerous and terrible their advancements and technology could be. The laws had driven them off until that night.  
  
Second, it stopped a third Bowser attack during the Star Festival. Everyone knew big and scaly from Darkland would be making his entrance until the First Universe attack stopped it mid-way and attacked both parties. Third and craziest of all, the Bowser attack was stopped by a SECOND Bowser, the first universe version. The fiend had large purple bat wings and a steely glare of the same color. He was also really tough. He K.O’d both bros and the better-known Bowser with one punch each and laid ruin to the castle, as the skeletal army of old dry bones and their airships that burst from the ground unexpectedly in a surprise attack no one else on the field saw coming, and it left everything destroyed.  
  
Oh, yeah. The other Bowser also kidnapped Peach.  
  
He had snatched her up under his arm and flew into one of the skeletal airships that left shortly after. The kingdom was left in total panic as the bros. and Bowser remained out cold the rest of the night. Star, the newly appointed castle janitor, had taken charge of the situation, despite his inability to speak. He may have just been a janitor, but the situation was under control pretty quickly under his guidance. Bowser was taken back to his castle for rest, while the Mario Brothers were taken home. Now, all the citizens had to do, was wait for their heroes to reawaken.  
  
Mario woke first, as per usual, with a pounding headache. Luigi woke soon after with a headache of his own as both brothers looked at each other and sighed. The headed downstairs after their pounding heads ad dimmed their ache enough to be tolerable and headed outside, where Star and Toadsworth were talking.  
“How could such a terrible fate descend upon our poor kingdom at a time like this?!” Toadsworth wailed. Star was doing his best to comfort him, despite not being able to speak. The fancy coat of his had a hood that covered most of his face, but his mysterious starry eyes were full of an undeniable kindness. Star was patting Toadsworth on the back when the old shroom recognized the forms exiting their household.  
  
“Mercy, Masters Mario and Luigi! Please tell me you remember what happened last night!” Toadsworth exclaimed, leaving Star’s comforts in an instant to talk to the Bros. Mario nodded solemnly in response. “That brute of First Universe origin ran off with our dear princess, and after a thousand years of lying dormant no less! Those rapscallions must be taught a lesson, Master Mario, I suggest you find and pound all of the First Universers you come across to remind them who’s winning this war!” Declared Toadsworth. Mario nodded in agreement, fierce determination in his eyes. “And please, bring our dear Peach home safe and away from those feinds!”

Time for a new adventure! Mario waved for Luigi to follow him, exited for what they might discover along the way to the princess. Luigi followed, exited his brother was bringing him on another endeavor. Though, the thought of fighting First Universers was scary. From what Luigi had heard, First Universers were brutally tough, with advanced technology and trillions of years of training due to their inability to die of old age! But Luigi couldn’t be scared now. Even if he had been taken out in one smack last night, he had to be strong now, for Mario’s sake as well as the kingdom’s. He trailed behind Mario toward their first destination. Whatever it was.  
  
Star suddenly grabbed Mario by the shoulder and gestured to a sign he was holding up. Of course, because Star couldn’t actually speak, he used the sign to write down what he wanted to say. “You want us to head to Glass-Shard Dessert? It’s where you saw the First Universe Bowser heading with Peach?” Mario reasoned aloud. “Glass-Shard Dessert!? But that’s a really dangerous place with all this sand and lava and sharp glass pieces everywhere! Plus, I’ve heard that through all of that stuff is an extremely powerful fire spirit that guards the center of the dessert!” Luigi exclaims. “Sounds like a fun challenge!” Mario decided while Luigi looks at his brother in shock. “Bro, you can’t be serious! Glass-Shard Dessert is dangerous! Besides, we won’t get two feet in without our hammers, and we misplaced them during that fight, if you could even call it that, with that First Universe Bowser!” Luigi sternly told his brother.  
  
Star then pulled two things out of his fancy green overcoat and handed one to each brother. “Oh.” Luigi huffed as he was handed a brand-new hammer. Star’s eyes seemed to hold a mischievous look as he did so. “Alright, we’re ready! Let’s-a-go!” Mario cheered as he dragged his brother along behind him. Star wrote something on his sign and held it up in the air as the Bros. departed. It read “Good Luck.” Toadsworth only looked at Star confused. “Star, when did a janitor like yourself get your hands on two heavy-duty hammers like that?” The old toad asked. Star responded with a shrug.  
  
“Okay, to get to Glass-Shard Dessert, we need to head east over Beachside Plains,” Mario stated confidently. “Well, we’re at Beachside Plains now, so east would be that way, right?” Luigi pointed in a direction. “Looks like it!” Mario exclaimed, chipper as ever. The started walking along the grassy beach in the direction Luigi had pointed. “When we’re off of adventure mode, I’d love to enjoy the surf and sand around the ocean here,” Mario commented. Luigi looked up at a grassy palm tree. “Kind of strange how thin the grasslands are here; the ocean is basically right outside the castle!” Luigi exclaimed. “What of it?” Mario asked. “I dunno…I just feel like…the grassland should be a bit bigger than this…” Luigi pointed out. Mario shrugged. “Yeah, me too. But there’s been a beach here as long as I can remember,” the elder Mario brother responded.  
  
“Hey, is that...!” Mario began, before a yellow star spite zipped over in the brother’s direction. “Hello Yellow, you two!” the sprite greeted. “Starlow!” Both Bros. cheered at the same time. “What are you doing here?” Luigi asked. “Oh, my boss said I should wait around for you two,” responded Starlow cherrily. “You have a boss?” Mario asked, confused. “Yeah, the King of the Universe. He’s pretty much the main man behind the Star Spites, even if he doesn’t show his face around much. He’s actually the one who told me to represent the star sprites during that blorbs epidemic, as well as give me a free vacation to Pi’illo Island. The guy thinks of everything!” Starlow elaborated. “Well, I guess you’re coming along again?” Mario asked. Starlow nodded. “Yeah! Where are we headed?” “Glass-Shard Dessert. Our First Universe princess kidnapper was last seen headed in that direction,” Luigi explained. “F-First Universe…ki-kidnapping…GLASS-SHARD DESSERT?!” Starlow was at a loss for words. “Yup, come on, we can’t dawdle here much longer! Glass-Shard Desert is up ahead!”


	2. Embers in the Sandstorm

Reaching Glass-Shard Desert was the easy part.  
  
The rest of the walk across Beachside Plains was easy, and few enemies stood in the way of the Bros. and Starlow. Mario had explained to the star sprite what had transpired the night before. Starlow followed the story easily and was ready and willing to do what she could to help.  
  
The sand slowly began to turn warmer in the increasingly hot sun. The beach and wavy ocean slowly began to disappear as sand whipped up in small windstorms around, with less and less grass around. A large warning sign lay in front of the crew, telling them to beware the dessert and what lies within it. Embers began to mix with the sand whirling in the wind as the trio progressed along to their destination. “Hey! It’s that First Universe Bowser” Luigi called, pointing up at the fleeting silhouette of the winged antagonist. “Let’s head after him!” Mario replied, picking up pace.  
  
The other Bowser escaped deeper into the sandy dessert. “We lost him…” Mario huffed. “At least we know Star’s account was reliable,” Luigi replied. “I’ve never actually been to Glass-Shard Dessert. Look at all this charred sand, with all that melted glass in it, too,” Starlow commented. “That’s because sand can be used to make glass at high heat and pressure!” Luigi stated. “I already knew that, captain obvious,” Starlow snapped in response. “If it takes heat and pressure to make glass, where’s the pressure coming from?” Mario inquired. “Probably a volcano, there might be an active one in this dessert, seeing all of this lava everywhere,” Starlow answered. “Hey, what if the volcano is where that other Bowser is headed?” Mario suddenly realized. “Then that’s where we need to go, follow the lava flow!”  
  
More and more black sand began to crop up as spikey and fiery enemies attack the bros. “So, do any of you believe that rumor about a powerful fire spirit living here?” Luigi asked. “It’s probably a myth, but I would definitely hang around here if I was a fire ghost,” Mario replied. “You need to stop being so superstitious, Luigi,” huffed Starlow. “I’m sure if there was a fire spirit here, it would have attacked us already.” Luigi only nodded in response, but he couldn’t shake the creeping feeling of fear running down his spine.  
  
The volcano was a lot shorter than they expected. “How does that tiny volcano spit out all of that lava?” Mario huffed, disappointed. “Maybe it’s bigger on the inside!” Starlow pointed out. Luigi had found a switch by the volcano and hit it while the two discussed possibilities. The ground rumbled a minute, before the volcano rose from the ground slightly, revealing a sandy doorway. “Well that works, let’s head inside!” Mario declared, as they entered into Glass-Shard Volcano.  
  
It was a lot deeper than the bros initially anticipated. Thick, hot lava seeped through the walls, with melted glass mixed within it. Sand flows in the top often with all of the sandstorms that occurred around it. The blistering head became harder and harder to handle, and the pressure beating down was also very unpleasant, but the bros and star sprite continued downward anyway. The other Bowser was most likely down here, hiding the princess in an awful place.  
  
Eventually, the trio of adventurers reached the deepest pit of the volcano, where ashes, fire and lava were most prevalent. There was a ring of glass spikes, and in the center was a very unusual, pure red flame, with no alternate Bowser in sight. “Darn, I thought he would have come down here!” Mario pouted. “It’s okay, bro. At least we get to see this cool ring of glass shards. It almost looks like a battle ring!” Luigi encouraged. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Seeing this was really cool. But there is something weird with the flame in the center….” The elder brother pointed out.  
  
Mario approached the bright red flame with curiosity, while Luigi tried to warn him not to. Suddenly, the flame opened two ferocious blue and red eyes and glared. “Who disturbs me while was resting?” The flame growls. “Gaah! It’s the super-powerful fire spirit!” Luigi cries. “Oh, it’s you two. I as waiting for the day we would finally meet,” the flame states cherrily, before lifting itself off the ground. “That little brother of yours held you back from coming here, right? Saying stuff about how dangerous it was? Yeah, I know that happens,” the flame continues to yammer. Mario nodded with some obvious disbelief. “So, what finally urged you to come, convince Luigi, sense of adventure and he followed you against his will? Or was it…the same old same old?” the fiery spirit inquired. “Same old same old?” Starlow questioned. “Oh, you know! A kidnapping! I bet you saw Bowser bolting though this dessert and checked out this volcano on your way by!” chuckled the flame. “Ehhhh…...kind of…?” Luigi responded. “See, I knew it! I know almost everything about you two, don’t ask me how, because it’s my little secret!” the fire spirit declared. “Good luck finding the fiend who took your princess!”  
  
“Or, he will find you!” growled a familiar voice. The other Bowser had flown in behind everyone else. “How did we miss you?! And where did you get that second princess?!” exclaimed Starlow. It was true, the second Bowser was now holding a second, more ghostly-looking Princess Peach, who was sporting a pair of sunglasses. The fire spirit immediately looked perturbed. “You again?! You don’t ever give up, do you?!” Barked the flame. “Well, if it isn’t my old nemesis. Look at what you’re been reduced to,” growled the First Universe Bowser, making the flame noticeably angrier. “Wait, nemesis?! You two know each other?!” Starlow exclaimed. “You can say we have a history,” growled the fire spirit.  
  
“Yes, a history lasting fifty trillion long years, right? Fire Mario?” the Bowser stated, smirking. The fire spirit began to become enraged. “Black Hole Bowser, I am so sick of your ugly, princess kidnapping, scaly mug!” the spirit shouted. “Aww, how flattering. Now then, with you all in one place, taking you out for good will be easier!” Black Hole Bowser declared, building purple flames in his mouth. The spirit dashed in front of the flames and absorbed them using its fiery body.  
“Ha! You can’t use flames like that against a fire ghost like me!” The spirit declared, as he now looked more like a ghostly Mario. “That’s fine, I finished what I wanted to do around here….” Black Hole Bowser stated, before fleeing with both princesses in hand. “Darn it, he got away again,” growled Fire Mario. “Wait, are you the First Universe Mario?” Starlow asked. “Yeah, secret’s out, I’m a First Universer,” replied Fire Mario with his clawed hands in the air.  
  
In fact, he had many differences in comparison to the current Mario. First of all, he had no legs. In their place was a long, dark red tail that eventually turned into the straps of his overalls. His hair also flared a less dark red, the same color being on the buttons of his overalls and where the whites of his eyes would be. The more natural red Mario was known for was on the fire ghost’s shirt and hat, and his eyes sparkled a bright blue.  
  
“Like the scaly scumbag said, I’m Fire Mario, pleasure to meet you as myself!” Fire Mario cheered happily. “You even saved us!” Luigi cheered back. “That’s my job! Ha ha!” Fire Mario laughed. “Well, despite what others have said, you at least seem trustworthy…” Starlow pointed out. “Yeah, this whole thing with current and first universers is one big misunderstanding that Black Hole Bowser started,” huffed Fire Mario. Something purple began to spark at his chest.

“Hey…I don’t feel all to good all of a sudden…. I thought ghosts didn’t get sick….” Fire Mario moaned. The purple spark began to grow. “Hey, there’s something wrong with your chest!” Mario pointed out. Fire Mario began to float and wobble back to the ring in the center, clutching at his chest with light red gloves. Mario followed begin. “Hey, you gonna be okay? I think all those purple flames you ate are gonna come back up,” Mario stated. Fire Mario continued to face away from the trio, suddenly silent. “Hey, Fire Mario?” Mario asked, reaching out to the fire ghost.  
  
Fire Mario suddenly whipped around and coughed up a spat of thick purple lava. Mario quickly jumped away from it as it leaked and burst into purple flames at the entrance of the ring, blocking Mario in with Fire Mario alone. The shining blue and red eyes had turned a possessed-looking purple, as Fire Mario let out a flaming roar in Mario’s direction. Mario backed up to try escaping, but the flames blocked his exit. Fire Mario grew closer. “Bro, those flames must have thrown him out of whack! You gotta get them out of him!” Luigi called from the other side of the purple barrier. Mario drew his hammer in response, and the fire ghost drew his to counter, and they charged, initiating a boss fight.  
  
-  
  
Fire Mario sputtered up the last few embers of purple flame. “Mama mia, you know how to dish out a pounding. I’m out of shape…” Fire Mario moaned. The flames guarding the entrance to the ring slowly died down as Luigi and Starlow raced to the aid of the two Marios. Well, now that things have cooled down, I guess I owe you all an explanation…” Fire Mario chuckled. “Yeah, Black Hole Bowser and I have a history, and it started a very long time ago…..”


End file.
